A very wild encounter (read summary)
by EpicEIF
Summary: This is a romance of a Gardevoir and a character of mine Speedy this is the first fanfic I have made and shown to people please give me your honest opinion and enjoy A very wild encounter. Check out the revised verson here's the link. /s/9479005/1/A-very-wild-encounter-Revised


**Hey this is just a warning this is my first story I have show to people and this is not just straight up lemon it builds up to it and it is more romantic than the title portrays. Enjoy :D**

I walked into the pokemoncenter pissed, "THREE FUCKING HYPER POTIONS!" I shouted angrily as I walked in, since I just had been defeated in an unfair battle. "I put my 5 pokeballs on the counter in front of nurse joy, she knew I was pissed and went to heal them. To break the awkward tension caused by my anger scareing the other trainers because of my usual calm and collect attitude was broken, she said " Speedy why don't you take a walk it will do you some good." "Sure why not that would be fan fucking tastic!" I said sarcastically. I walked out of the pokemoncenter irritated with no pokemon. I looked over and saw the forest "there aren't many pokemon here during winter and even if there was I have repellent" I thought. I walked into the forest watching the leafs fall since it was only the beginning of winter the peaceful forest with all if its beauty calmed me down back to my normal attitude. I took a deep breathe if the forest's fresh air as it hit me, a rain drop. I usually love the rain except it was winter so it was freezing cold and I had my good WHITE clothes on and if my mom found out I ruined them on a walk she would kill me. I ran into a cave for cover, I sat on a rock and said to myself "thanks for the great idea nurse joy I JUST GO TAKE A WALK IR WILL BE FINE I SEE YOU WATCH THE WEATHER CHANNEL IN THE MORNINGS YOU IDIOT" I raged. As I heard a noise deep inside the cave I jumped to my feet and said "who's there" trying to look intimidating but not violent. As she dashed out my heart stopped and I nearly ran out of the cave due to her speed. "Gardevoir" she said (I bet you are wondering what pokemon it is huh?) She calmly walked over and I sat down on the rock hoping she would join me. "Sorry about walking into your cave it's just its raining and... Yeah..." I mumbled. "So this your home?" I asked. She shook her head, "don't you get lonely here?" "Do freinds visit? Family? Boyfrie-" I stopped in mid sentience think these were odd questions to ask to a stranger especially a pokemon and asking about a boyfriend was the weirdest. Thunder snapped and startled Gardevoir she hugged onto my torso in fear and I just sat there enjoying another person's presence. "Hey it's ok" I said bringing her head up, her came inches away from mine, her crimson eyes stairing into my leafgreen eyes. I started to blush at the sight of her beautiful face and looked away from her enchanting gaze. Letting the edge of my cap cover my blushing face. She quickly lifted my cap and kissed me. Her soft lips on mine made me feel dizzy as if I was in a trace. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer our lips still connected. We disconnected for a quick breathe. She leaned down a bit and reached for my pants and unzipped my fly. I quickly started to grow an erection. Petting her hair I said "are you sure you want to do this?" She looked up and gave me a reassuring smile. She pulled out my fully erect penis and gasped covering her mouth with both her hands. I stroked her hair reassuring her as she did me. She put her soft hand at the base of my shaft and her warm breathe fell apon my head causing it to twitch as she eyed it over. She licked the tip and was slowly moving her lips onto my head just playing with it. It was the best feeling I ever had. It was warm and wet, she stuck it all in her mouth I gasped in surprise and pleasure she slowly lifted her head up and down as I moaned in approval. She started going faster bobbing her head up and down I held it back as much as I could making sure I could keep it going as long as I could then she glanced at me mischievously and started sucking. This was too much, I pumped my load into her mouth and shot it down her throat she gagged the started to swallow it. She took her lips off my tool and then quickly put it all in her mouth and sucked it clean coming off of it. She stood up expecting me to penetrate her but I lifted her up and put her down onto the soft moss of the rock and lifted her gown like dress and staired at the lips between her legs. I went over rubbing her thighs she moaned from pleasure and told me "please don't stop." I started to move my hand toward her sex and started to rub the edge of it. She jumped up a bit surprised. I moved my face in and started circling the edges of her sex with my tongue and poked the edge of my tongue in and then quickly shoved it in there she gasped and jumped then started to moan loudly. I lick around inside enjoying the sweet taste and smell. I let my tongue into a nook and she gasped and grabbed my head and pushed my face in I figured I just found her g-spot I licked there continuesly thrusting my tongue in and out making her moan louder and louder, her hips thruster into my face. I knew she was about to reach her climax. She grabbed my head once more and thrusted my face in there as deep as she could and thrusted she hips toward me. She hot liquids shot out, I put my lips around her sex to swallow every single sweet drop. It was like when you have a smoothy and its amazingly good but you don't know what it's made of. I got up letting her catch her breathe, she was laying there gasping for air. I rose and put myself over her as she looked at me with those crimson eyes, dazed. "Are you ready?" I asked her she said yes using her telepathy. I grabbed her left breast with my hand moving it around and using my fingers to harden her nipple, as I sucked on her right nipple as she moan with pleasure. I let the tip of my rod rub against her sex letting get even wetter, taunting. her. She used her telekinesis to vibrate my rod causing me to moan, telling me she wanted me in her now but I kept taunting her as my hands moved around her breasts as I nipped on her neck. She begged "please I want you in me now" I put my head into her sex then out in then out still just playing with her. She used her psychic abilitys to pull me down making me go in her, she moaned as I was halfway down. I felt a barrior I put a little presure on it and I saw a tear starting to form on her eye. "Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded nervous "careful this might sting a little" I said mischievously. I pushed though causing her a little pain. I kissed her passionately assuring her it was all right I pushed into her I reached the end of her insides and I was fully in. "Perfect fit" she said playfully. I pulled out and pushed in over and over slowly making a rhythm."Ooohh faster" she moaned. I picked up the pace in and out in and out making her legs wrap around my waist as if I stopped she would die. "Faster please GO FASTER" I went as fast as my body could go in out in out in out. I couldn't stop now. I moved me and her closer to the edge so we could go faster I stood up her on the edge of the stone we just kept going faster. "IM GANNA GAHHHH" "AHHHHH" we both came at the same time I drifted on top of her letting our juices flow out. I fell beside her and we hugged each other to get as close as we could, still pumping our fluids. We finally stopped pumping and twiching and I pulled out. We kissed and we laid there, exhausted. After 30 minutes we got up and I kissed her and said "I love you" I grabbed her hand as we just swayed to the pokemon center. I walked in, nurse Joy bringing out my pokemon noticed me with my lovely Gardevoir just love struck she gave me a smirk saying "good job" in the nicest way. She handed me my pokemon and I walked out of their with my new lover that I love with all my heart.

**So how was it? Should I continue this story? And what could I use to make my storys better?**


End file.
